


Primeiro dia de aula

by carolss



Series: Lyanna & Howland [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você está chorando ?”“Não. Cala a boca”





	Primeiro dia de aula

Lyanna viu Jon entrando na escola pela primeira vez por trás das lentes da sua câmera fotográfica. Em parte porque ela queria guardar o momento para sempre, em parte porque ela não queria que ele visse que uma lágrima tinha aparecido no canto do seu olho. Era um tanto embaraçoso, ela não costumava ser tão sensível antes de ser uma mãe.

“Você está chorando ?” Howland que estava ao lado dela disse.

“Não. Cala a boca” ela disse e enxugou a lágrima com a borda do casaco.

“Você se lembrou de tirar fotos da Meera indo também certo ?”

“Sim Howland eu não esqueci da sua filha”

Ela disse e começou a passar na tela da câmera as fotos tiradas nos últimos minutos com Howland olhando sobre o ombro dela. Numa foto de Jon acenando para ela Lyanna aumentou o zoom para focar no seu rosto sorridente. Howland esperou vê-la sorrindo, mas Lyanna continuava séria.

“Ele vai ficar okay Lya”

“Você não sabe disso, ele é um menino bem sensível”

“Esse é o seu jeito de dizer filhinho da mamãe ?”

“Como se Meera não fosse uma filhinha do papai”

“Justo”

“Mas não é a mesma coisa sabe, e se eles fizerem comentários sobre o pai dele ?”

“Ok paranóica, eu realmente não acho que as outras crianças estão cientes de escândalos de meia década atrás”

“Justo, mas ele vai ouvir eventualmente comentários maldosos a respeito. Eu ainda ouço o todo tempo”

“Sim ele provavelmente vai, mas você já explicou algumas coisas pra ele e você vai continuar explicando conforme o tempo for passando. E quando acontecer você e ele vão lidar com isso. Você está criando um menino bem forte”

“Eu achei que você disse que ele era um filhinho da mamãe”

“Os dois não são mutuamente exclusivos” ele disse e naquele momento ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo sobre os olhos dela e puxou para trás de sua orelha e em seguida beijou sua testa levemente. Aquele gesto a pegou de surpresa, mas ela o apreciou de qualquer maneira. Depois disso Howland continuou “Então porque você obviamente está precisando de algo pra te animar eu proponho que nós poderíamos ir tomar sorvete e aí jogar lasertag até dar a hora de buscar as crianças ao invés de voltar para a loja e trabalhar”

“Você só está me usando como uma desculpa pra faltar o trabalho e fingir que não somos adultos com crianças e outras responsabilidades por uma tarde”

“Isso seria tão ruim assim ?”

“Não, eu acho que é perfeito”


End file.
